As computing devices and the applications they support increasingly pervade aspects of society, there is a growing need to attribute communications received from computing devices (e.g., to an individual, location, or institution). This need is particularly acute for transactions whose historical counterparts, relied in large part on physical proximity for attribution (e.g., financial transactions, voting, and the like). In particular, the ability of computers and modern telecommunications technology to enable transactions, once performed at arm's length, to be performed around the world in near real-time, has emboldened users that desire to engage in unauthorized and/or malicious activity. Accordingly, a need exists for malicious request attribution.